El Dinamita
by Dark Kong
Summary: Años despues de la guerra, Blu debe continuar su vida en un nuevo lugar, con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo que hara lo posible para ayudarlo, el conocera a Perla, y sabran que entre ambos, existira un nuevo Amor puro, un enemigo que hara lo posible para tratar de separarlos, pero ademas, un villano que desea su sed de venganza, y desea acabar con la vida de Blu lo mas pronto posible.
1. Cambio de Rumbo

**Hola amigos, como han estado todos, este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo en estos momentos.**

**Este fic, esta lleno de muchas sorpresas, ojala les guste a todos y que sea de su gran agrado, porque este es el más he querido hacer, y estoy a punto de hacerlo.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

"**Cambio de rumbo"**

* * *

Una tarde llena de lágrimas, rumores, angustias, pero sobre todo, demasiadas muertes y tantas tragedias, todas las aves Vivian ese tipo de pesadillas.

Todo esto ocurría desde los Estados unidos, en un pueblo llamado Mouse Lake, en Minnesota, todas las aves que lo habitaban, comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, estaba siendo invadido por un ejército de halcones, llevaban puestos unos chalecos Blancos, representándose como un equipo, atacaban el pueblo y destruían todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, las aves que estaban sumamente asustadas y muy petrificadas, ya sea guacamayos, tucanes, pájaros, entre otras especies, comenzaron a escaparse y salir del pueblo lo más rápido posible, para nose amenazados por el ejército Blanco.

Pero no todas las aves tenían la misma suerte, muchas eran capturadas por los halcones del ejército, algunas llevaban puestas unas capuchas negras para poder cubrirse de los rostros, otros tomaban a las víctimas y lamentablemente les quitaban la vida, al ser disparadas por pistolas llamadas, revolver Taurus calibre 38.

Y casi toda la mayoría se aprovechaban para poder robar, destruir, romper, incendiar, y llevarse muchas cosas valiosas, ya sea dinero u objetos que brillan.

Después de haber quitado la vida de algunas aves más, había dos halcones corriendo hacia su escondite, escondidos sobre un tanque de agua.

"jajaja, esto le encantara mucho a nuestro Rey"- dijo uno de los halcones, llamado Santiago.

"Eso será pan comido, nuestra misión está cada vez más completa!"- exclamo su compatriota, llamado Miguel.

Santiago iba a continuar, hasta que otro halcón vino corriendo hacia su escondite.

"Miguel, Santiago, recuerden que esto aún no está completo, el dinero y las joyas no son lo más valioso que dijo el Rey, tenemos que llevarle el tesoro que es mucho más valioso que todo esto"- dijo su jefe.

"Pero David, esto para nosotros es mucho, solo mira, dinero, joyas, diamantes, esmeraldas, todo esto es totalmente valioso"- dijo Santiago.

"Eso también para mí lo vale, pero recuerden que el Rey nos informó que él quiere a alguien aquí, frente a frente"- dijo David.

"Nosotros también lo entendemos, de hecho lo buscamos desde su casa, inclusive asesinamos a un guacamayo que estaba a punto de dispararnos con su arma"- dijo Miguel.

"Bueno, por lo que veo es una buena noticia, si el protector de esa familia murió, entonces podremos acercarnos más rápido hacia nuestro objetivo"- dijo entre risas David.

"te refieres a la chica jefe?"- pregunto Miguel.

"No, por mí que la eliminen también, ella y su chico no son lo más importante en esta misión"- dijo David.

"Entonces, si no es ella, cuál es?"- pregunto Santiago.

"El quiere tener ante su poder, una de las aves que más ha detestado, y quiere hacerlo pagar, ya que nuestro Rey fue excluido de esa familia"- dijo malvadamente David.

"Espera espera, estás hablando del…" decía Miguel, pero fue interrumpido por David.

"Exactamente…el hijo…de esa familia"- termino de decir David mientras se aseguraba si la policía que en estos momentos estaba pasando no estará tan cerca de ellos para continuar con la misión, junto con Santiago y Miguel, y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sobre los escombros, se encontraba una guacamaya azul celeste, corriendo sobre el fuego, con una mochila puesta en su espalda, corría sobre las casas ya aplastadas, algunas estaban incendiadas, y otras tenían marcas de las balas, en esa zona de donde se encontraba, se había encontrado muy afectada.

"Todo se perdió, me siento muy sola, nadie nos podrá proteger de este masacre"- dijo la guacamaya con algunas lágrimas.

Ella dejo la mochila sobre el suelo, la abrió por un momento, y dentro de ella, se encontraba un pequeño guacamayo azul, dormido, lo cargo por un momento mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente.

"Solo me quedas tu hijo, no quiero que te vallan a hacer ningún daño, tu padre desgraciadamente ya no está aquí para protegernos"- dijo la guacamaya sin quitarle la vista a su pequeño.

El pequeño guacamayo comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos color marrón, dio la vista hacia su madre y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Ma…ma"- dijo Tiernamente el pequeño.

Ella simplemente sonrió, él era lo único que le quedaba en toda su vida, continuaba acariciándolo mientras ignoraba los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo, por una mitad se sentía completa, pero por el otro, se sentía muy adolorida.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando escucho que arriba del cielo cubierto del humo toxico, se encontraba volando un helicóptero.

Ella al verlo, quedo un poco traumada, creyó que se trataba de los halcones enemigos, pero unas cuerdas fueron sueltas en el interior y bajaron 3 halcones, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la guacamaya totalmente afectada.

Ella se asustó mucho y cubrió a su hijo.

"Aquí esta muchachos, es la guacamaya que nos habló nuestro Rey"- dijo uno de los halcones.

Ella al escuchar eso, sabía que se sentía acorralada, pensaba que su vida estaba por acabarse, cuando los halcones llegaron hacia ella, lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de llevarla hacia.

"No por favor, no me maten…no le hagan daño a mi hijo…es lo único que me queda ahora"- exclamo la guacamaya.

"No se preocupe señorita…nosotros no venimos a hacerle ningún daño, venimos a rescatarla a usted y a su pequeño"- dijo uno de los halcones.

La guacamaya al escuchar esa noticia, se quedó un poco sorprendida.

"Ayudar…pero que no son los que asesinan y roban las cosas valiosas"- pregunto muy asustada.

"está totalmente equivocada señora…los que roban y asesinan, son los del equipo blanco, les dicen cómo, los Merengues, y ellos son nuestros mayores enemigos"- dijo el de en medio.

"entonces, quienes son ustedes"- pregunto la guacamaya.

"Nosotros somos el equipo azul rojo, o como nos dicen más fácil, los Blaugranas, y nuestro Rey nos ha ordenado en llevarla con nosotros a nuestro trono, para ponerla a salvo"- dijo el Halcón

"Pero, que es todo lo que esta..."- decía la guacamaya pero fue interrumpida.

"No hay tiempo para hablar, debo llevarla lo más lejos posible de aquí, debo sacarla de este país"- dijo el halcón.

Al escuchar eso, le pareció una broma, pero decidió a que se la llevaran.

"De acuerdo, vámonos"- dijo la guacamaya decidida a irse junto con su hijo.

El equipo Blaugrana llevo a la guacamaya y a su hijo hacia el helicóptero.

Una vez ya dentro de ahí, ordenaron al piloto que despegara.

"debemos irnos de aquí soldado"- dijo el Halcón.

"afirmativo amigo, vamos rumbo a casa"- dijo el piloto listo para despegar.

Pero mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse por el aire, algunos balazos comenzaban a atacarlo, el piloto al notar eso, alerto al equipo.

"Omar, Luis, Brian, saquen sus armas, son los Merengues"- exclamo el piloto señalando 6 merengues que se aproximaban.

Los blaugranas al escuchar eso, tomaron rápidamente sus armas y se posicionaron para poder atacar a los enemigos.

En ese instante, aparecieron los merengues, disparando como pudieron hacia ese helicóptero, los Blaugranas hicieron lo mismo contra ellos para tratar de defenderlo, el helicóptero logro elevarse lo más alto posible hasta poder salir volando del pueblo, el enemigo continuaba disparándoles, pero ya estaban muy lejos de la zona de combate.

"No puede ser!"- exclamo David.

"Se nos han escapado, como pudo ser posible eso!"- dijo Santiago.

"No lose, pero creo que al Rey no le gustara esto"- dijo con algo de miedo Miguel.

* * *

"Lo logramos amigos, hemos ganado una vez más!"- exclamo con victoria Luis.

"Lo hemos logrado una vez más, pero recuerden que esto continuara a seguido"- dijo Omar.

"Lo sabemos Omar, sé muy bien a que te refieres, esto apenas comienza"- dijo Brian.

"todo el equipo lo sabe Brian, pero por ahora no pensemos en el próximo Punto, el punto que era más importante…era tener a salvo a esta chica, y su hijo, como lo indicó nuestro Rey"- dijo Omar.

Ella al escuchar eso, comenzó a ponerse más tranquila que nunca, esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver al valiente Omar, quien fue rescatada.

"Gracias…por avernos…ayudado, señor"- tartamudeo la guacamaya.

"Por favor señorita, prefiero que mejor me llame Omar"- dijo Omar presentándose ante ella.

"De acuerdo, Omar"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"y usted, como se llama"- pregunto Omar.

"Angie"- dijo.

"es un lindo nombre"- dijo Omar.

"jeje, gracias"- dijo Angie al escuchar el piropo de Omar.

"oye espera, y tu hijo donde esta"- pregunto Omar un poco alertado.

"el…esta en esta mochila"- dijo Angie señalándola.

Ella se acercó a la mochila y saco a su hijo de ahí para que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

"es muy hermoso, como se llama"- pregunto Omar.

"se llama Blu, y es mi gran hijo, el mejor que haya tenido en toda mi vida"- dijo Angie mientras miraba con ternura a su hijo.

"es un buen pequeño"- dijo Omar mirando a Blu.

"lo es"- dijo Angie sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"Bueno señorita, es momento de que la llevemos a su nuevo destino"- dijo Omar.

"a donde nos iremos Omar"- pregunto Angie.

"Nos vamos rumbo a Rio de janeiro, Brasil"- dijo Omar quitándose el casco, y dejaba sus armas en un costado del helicóptero.

Angie se puso mucho más tranquila al saber que la llevarían a otra parte, lejos de la guerra, a pesar de haber perdido su hogar, tendrá próximamente un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, junto con su hijo…Blu.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buenos amigos, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

**Ojala sea mucho de su agrado, y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	2. La gran Tragedia

**Que tal autores, dejo aquí mi siguiente cap de este nuevo y segundo fic.**

**Disfruten mucho de la lectura y ojala que les guste mucho, espero sus reviews.**

* * *

"**La gran tragedia"**

Habían pasado algunos días después de que Angie y su hijo dejaran Minnesota, quien había sido invadida por el ejército Merengue, se encontraban bien lejos de Estados unidos, se habían encontrado atravesando casi por todo América del norte y centro, desde que empezaron a travesar México, y recorrieron los países centrales, Costa rica, Honduras, El salvador, Panamá, Guatemala, y Nicaragua.

Solo les quedaba por recorrer América del sur, para poder llegar a Brasil, para tener segura lo más pronto posible a Angie y a su Hijo.

Sobre las alturas, el helicóptero de donde estaban los Blaugranas, aceleraba lo más rápido posible, aunque hayan salvado a más aves que estaban en el helicóptero, y se encontraban en mal estado, necesitaban llegar a tiempo para ponerlos a salvo.

"Capitán Omar, le voy informando que estamos a punto de llegar a la frontera del centro sur, estaremos llegando en aproximadamente 5 horas para poder llegar a Brasil"- dijo su colega Brain.

"Entendido Brian, lo que significa que ya estamos a unos kilómetros más para poder llegar"- dijo Omar.

"Es mucho para llegar a Brasil Omar?"- pregunto Angie.

"Cuando uno trabaja para el ejército, y sacrifica su vida para hacer un recorrido muy largo, en respuesta, es un sí, hemos viajado más de 10000 km para poder ir por ustedes, y ahora estamos viajando otros 10000 km más, para regresar a nuestra casa."- dijo Omar.

"Whao, no sabía que esto iba a ser mucho"- dijo entre risas Angie.

"Lose, pero yo ya me acostumbre mucho a hacer este tipo de cosas, no solo ha sido por toda América, he viajado inclusive por todo el mundo, Japón, Inglaterra, España, Sudáfrica, hasta inclusive por la zona oceánica, Como Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y de todos esos países que viaje, he rescatado casi más de 100 aves de las que lamentablemente sufren por estas crisis, en tu caso por ejemplo"- dijo Omar, recordando de todo lo que hizo por el mundo.

"Eso es, muy impresionante, por eso yo y todas las demás aves van a Brasil no, en Rio"- pregunto Angie.

"No todas las aves se quedan en Rio, hay otros estados en las cuales también son seguros, Salvador, Bahía, Recife, Fortaleza, entre otros"- dijo Omar.

"Y...tu familia se encuentra contigo"- pregunto Angie.

Un silencio incomodo le llego desde el interior de Omar, cuando escucho la palabra Familia, noto que algo lo estaba poniendo triste, como si lo había perdido.

"Ooo…discúlpame Omar, no…no fue mi intención en preguntarte eso"- se arrepintió Angie.

"Tranquila, no tengo problema si me lo dices, es solo que, es una historia totalmente trágica, y la verdad, me gustaría acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas"- dijo Omar con algo de seriedad.

"Descuida, con haber combatido a los enemigos y de avernos salvado de esos malditos halcones, estoy segura de que lo podrán lograr, después de todo, el bien, triunfa sobre el mal"- dijo Angie dándole el animo a Omar.

Omar se sintió muy contento por lo que dijo Angie, pero de repente, una alerta se escuchó en la cabina de atrás.

"Omar!, tenemos un par de problemas, se aproximan 3 helicópteros del equipo merengue, y solo somos nosotros, los demás seguramente debieron de haber regresado a Rio antes que nosotros"- exclamo Luis.

"Esto está muy mal, debemos correr lo más pronto posible, tenemos que mantener a salvo a estas aves antes de que algo malo suceda, Preparen todas las armas, no dejare que nadie salga lastimado"- dijo Omar.

Todos estuvieron en acuerdo, Omar dio un aviso para los que estaban a bordo.

"Escuchen amigos míos, en estos momentos habrá problemas, estamos a unos kilómetros más de llegar a Brasil, pero el enemigo nos encontró, haremos lo mejor posible para mantenerlos todos a salvo, pero necesito que mantengan la calma, así nos concentraremos para…"- alcanzo a decir Omar cuando escucharon los primeros disparos que empezaban a dar en el helicóptero.

Efectivamente eran los Merengues, estaban atacando por el lado izquierdo, pero también se encontraban atacando dos más por atrás.

"Rayos, aun no logro entender que es lo que quieren ahora, se supone que los enloquece el dinero y cosas valiosas, pero nada de eso están buscando, ellos quieren algo más, pero nose que es, nose si sea…un ave"- se cuestionó Brian.

Eso atormento un poco a Angie, ella en su interior que al que querían buscar, secuestrar, y trágicamente matar…es a Blu.

Omar le llego un poco la atención hacia Angie, por lo que se acercó un poco a ella.

"Te ocurre algo"- pregunto Omar sin dejar de vigilar al enemigo.

"No…no es nada…es solo que…algo me está atormentando mucho"- dijo Angie con angustia.

"Pero de que se trata"- pregunto Omar.

"Bueno, en realidad es…es"- dijo Angie cuando de repente, se escuchaba un ruido que provenía de su lado izquierdo.

Todos miraron de que se trataba de un misil en aproximación, iba en dirección hacia ellos, muchas aves estaban muy atormentadas por sus propias vidas, Brian y Luis trataban de esquivar el misil, hacían maniobras, y volaban por diferentes lados, pero era inútil, el misil los seguía, y estaba a unos pocos metros para llegar al blanco.

"Rayos, no puedo esquivarlo, estamos a menos de 200 metros de que nos alcance el misil, no tendremos oportunidad"- dijo Brian muy arrepentido.

El misil ya estaba a unos metros para alcanzarlos, las vidas de las aves corrían cada vez más en riesgo.

"Chicos…sujétense todos, creo que pegara por la parte trasera"- exclamo Omar.

Todos hicieron caso, Angie corrió con la mochila hacia Omar.

"Sujétate, esto ya es muy arriesgado"- exclamo Omar.

"Eso lo intento, pero no solo temo por ellos, temo mucho por mi hijo"- dijo Angie abrazando fuertemente con un ala la mochila, de donde se encontraba Blu.

Y para complicar aún más las cosas, el misil termino pegando por la parte trasera del helicóptero, afortunadamente no causo que la nave explotara, pero si ocurría una gran desgracia cuando el helicóptero comenzaba a caer, girando alocadamente.

"Sujétense amigos, esto estará mucho peor de lo que imagine"- dijo Brian.

En ese momento, una idea se le ocurrió en la mente de Omar, saco sobre su caja de herramientas, unas 5 mochilas, donde incluían paracaídas.

"Escuchen amigos, tenemos 5 paracaídas en nuestra nave caída, y son 15 aves que tenemos aquí, intentaremos amarrarlos con unas cuerdas especiales, serán 3 aves por paracaídas, pero tenemos poco tiempo para que se salven, debemos hacerlo rápido, Luis, ayúdame con ellos"- dijo Omar empezando a amarrar a las aves.

Les llevo más de 10 min en hacer ese trabajo, pero lo habían logrado, y al abrir la puerta trasera, empezaron a lanzar a las aves.

"Bien, son ustedes los últimos, nosotros les decimos en cuando saltan"- dijo Omar.

"Gracias señor, estaremos en deuda con ustedes"- dijo una guacamaya color verde, pero justo cuando estaban por saltar, Angie los detuvo.

"Esperen…antes de que se vallan, quiero pedirles un favor"- dijo Angie con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

"Que ocurre"- pregunto la misma ave color verde.

Angie miro su mochila, la abrió completamente, y termino sacando a Blu, quien se encontraba dormido.

"Quiero que mantengan a salvo a mi hijo"- dijo Angie al no aguantar las lágrimas.

"Pero de que estas hablando, no puedes abandonar a tu…"- dijo Omar cuando volvió a ser interrumpido una vez más.

"Los merengues quieren llevárselo"- dijo Angie mirando con algo de seriedad a Omar.

"Discúlpame si esto estaba algo oculto…pero resulta que hay un guacamayo que es igualmente a él, pero es Rojo, es 5 años más grande que él, y resulta que era parte de mi familia, pero lo que más me impacto de él, es que no quería vengarse de mi o de mi esposo, quería vengarse de su propio hermano"- dijo Angie con muchas lágrimas.

Omar estaba algo impactado, entonces él y sus compañeros ya sabían la verdadera respuesta, ellos querían algo más que solo Dinero o cosas valiosas, ellos quería secuestrar al hijo de Angie.

"Por favor, cuidado, después de todo, estará de ahora en adelante en un gran cuidado"- dijo Angie entregando su hijo al guacamayo verde.

El ave tomo al pequeño, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

"Si sales convida, te prometo en que te lo regresaremos"- dijo el ave.

"Salgan ahora mismo, ya vienen otra vez"- dijo Omar.

Todos salieron, abrieron su paracaídas, cayendo libremente para poder aterrizar en tierra, en cambio, los 3 integrantes del equipo Blaugrana, junto con Angie, trataron de sujetarse lo más fuerte posible, ya que estaban aproximándose a tierra, pero su caída sería muy dura para ellos.

"Tierra a la vista"- señalo Brian un campo lleno de árboles.

"Sujétense todos"- dijo Luis.

Omar abrazo a Angie con fuerza, intentando ayudarla de algo que estaba por ocurrió.

Y el momento había sucedido, el helicóptero continuo cayendo de una manera cada vez más mortal, hasta terminar sobre los árboles, por suerte, estaban a unos 10 cm del piso, pero la nave estaba volteada de cabeza. Y los halcones e guacamaya azul, quedaron inconscientes.

Después de 10 min de desmayo, Omar comenzaba a reaccionar, afortunadamente solo tenía un rasguño grave en la cabeza, pero eso no era lo que le afectaba, le afectaba la vida de sus compañeros.

Ingreso volando por el helicóptero ya caído, buscando si había alguna señal de vida.

"Amigos, se encuentran todos bien"- pregunto Omar.

Nadie contestaba, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, escucho una dos voces que provenían de arriba.

"Omar…Om…ar"- dijo alguien arriba.

Omar al escuchar eso, fue volando hacia arriba, vio que se trataba de Brian, quien se encontraba gravemente herido, desde la cabeza hasta su estómago, Luis trataba de darle los primeros auxilios, para su fortuna, sobrevivirá.

"Se encuentran bien los dos"- pregunto Omar.

"Estamos bien amigo"- dijo Luis.

Omar parecía ya estar tranquilo, cuando de repente…

"HAY NO!, Angie"- grito Omar saliendo a buscarla dentro del helicóptero.

Omar busco por todo el interior, cuando pareciera que se estaba dando por vencido, alcanzo a ver una pluma azul celeste.

"Debe de ser Angie, pero donde esta"- pregunto Omar saliendo del helicóptero.

Y para su sorpresa, pudo verla que estaba apoyada en un árbol, pero al verla bien, tenía muchas heridas, incluyendo también, un cuchillo que termino atravesándola, eso reacciono mucho a Omar, por lo que fue volando directo a ella.

"Angie!, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Omar.

"cof…si Omar…cof"- escupió sangre la pobre guacamaya.

"No te preocupes, también soy experto en dar medicinas, te prometo que estarás curada al 100, y te regresaremos a tu hijo"- dijo Omar muy seguro.

"Cof…Omar…quiero…pedirte algo"- dijo con resistencia Angie tomando su ala derecha.

"Lo que quieras, si es en salvarte, así será"- dijo Omar.

Angie negó con la cabeza, cosa que términos sorprendiendo a Omar.

"Omar…si has salvado mucho a las demás aves…entonces creo que serás un gran padrastro para Blu…por favor…si encuentras al ave que lo tiene…quiero que lo cuides mucho…dale un hogar, se su familia, promete que harás lo posible para que pueda vivir por muchos años, sin mencionar también su futura familia que le espera"- dijo Angie con mucha dificultar, sin mucho aire en sus pulmones.

"No…no Angie, no puedes dejarlo así, él te necesita, tu eres su madre"- dijo Omar algo alterado.

"Lose, pero así podre irme tranquilamente a descansar en paz, seguramente su padre y esposo mío ya me está esperando, viviré en otra vida, pero por favor, has lo que te digo, quiero ver que Blu, sea un ave, que pueda tenerlo todo, como nosotros que no pudimos tener, solo quiero que viva…Feliz"- termino por decir Angie cuando lamentablemente cayo su cabeza en el suelo, su corazón ya no latía, y era muy grave el dolor que sentía por el accidente, había muerto lentamente.

Omar se quedó paralizado, bajo lentamente su cabeza, derramando pocas lágrimas que liberaba, pero trataba de poner un poco de resistencia para aguantar su llanto.

Después de unos minutos más, tomo ligeramente el cuerpo, buscando algún objeto para tratar de guardarla.

Pero de repente, escucho una sirena que se aproximaba, era un camión del equipo Blaugrana.

Omar se puso un poco contento al ver que ya estaban algo a salvo.

"Omar, ya estamos salvados, listo para…"- dijo Luis cuando vio que llevaba cargando a Angie, quien lamentablemente ha fallecido.

"No me digas que ella"- pregunto Luis.

"Si amigo, no pudimos salvarla, mi misión, fue fallida"- dijo algo decaído Omar.

El camión había llegado, llevándose a los halcones a sus revisiones, y cargaron en camilla a Angie, para tratar de al menos experimentar sus heridas.

En el camión, venían todas las aves que habían rescatado, afortunadamente todos ya estaban con buena salud, pero si era urgente en llevarlos a los lugares totalmente seguros.

Omar alcanzo a ver al ave color verde, quien sorpresivamente, venia cargando a Blu, teniendo alguna esperanza de que al menos su madre lograra salir con vida.

El ave logro ver a Omar, quien se aproximaba hacia ella.

"Señor, su madre está aquí"- pregunto el ave.

Omar simplemente respiro profundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

"Espere…no me diga que ella"- pregunto el ave.

"Es verdad, ella desafortunamente murió, pero me pidió un nuevo favor y debo cumplirlo, debo cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, tomare mi responsabilidad de tipo papa, en darle un hogar a este pequeño, después de todo, vivo solo, y quiero tener a alguien de compañía"- dijo Omar acariciando con suavidad a Blu.

"Yo estoy seguro que lo cumplirá, después de todo, has salvado la vida a los que más salieron afectados, entonces creo que serás el indicado de poder estar cerca de este pequeño"- dijo el ave quien extendió con Blu en sus alas para entregárselo.

Omar tomo con mucha precaución a Blu, viendo como levemente abría sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos color marrón, y viendo frente a frente a Omar.

"Papa!"- contesto Blu de manera tierna.

Omar simplemente sonrió, su corazón comenzaba a ser llenado, estaba bien decidido, su nueva responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, era cuidar a Blu.

* * *

**5 días después.**

5 días después de la tragedia, lograron finalmente llegar a Rio de Janeiro, donde Omar, junto con sus compañeros, Luis y Brian, y de los que sobrevivieron en esta guerra, quien posteriormente, aun no finalizaba, recibieron un pequeño reconocimiento, en agradecimiento de su gran trabajo, por haber rescatado a muchas aves que habían traído desde los Estados unidos.

Los merengues continuaban amenazando en otras partes del mundo, pero los Blaugranas no se rendían en controlar el mal de ellos, por lo que el bien, siempre salía en adelante.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva tarea para Omar, el héroe de la guerra, el halcón que continua sacrificando su vida por los demás, continuando rescatando a mas aves de más países del mundo, tiene de aquí en sus últimos años que quedan de vida…cuidar al hijo de una de las aves que quería mucho, y que le deseo lo mejor para toda su vida…Blu.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí fue el segundo cap de mi segundo fic.**

**Como lo dicen también en la realidad, visca Barca, y no ala Madrid.**

**Ojala les haya gustado la lectura, que sea mucho de su gran agrado, esto no es más que el comienzo, lo siguiente seguramente les gustara aún más.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**PD: espero sus reviews.**

**Chau!**


	3. El inicio de la vida

**Como han estado mis amigos lectores emplumados, de regreso una vez más con este tercer cap de mi segundo fic, como siempre, que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla.**

* * *

**Ups…mentira, antes de empezar, dejo aquí una canción del comienzo, como si se tratara de una película…**

* * *

**Cancion…You know my name.**

_**If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**_

_**I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line**_

_**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name**_

_**If you come inside things will not be the same  
When you return to the night  
And if you think you've won you never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing**_

_**I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
Than you yourself but if you must pretend  
You may meet your end**_

_**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
**__**The coldest blood runs through my veins**_

_**Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel  
(Forget how to feel)  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel  
(Spin of the wheel)**_

_**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you, are you willin' to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name**_

_**(You know my name)  
You know my name  
(You know my name)  
You know my name  
You know my name  
You know my name**_

**Fin de la canción, Ahora si…aquí comienza el cap.**

* * *

**"El inicio de la vida"**

**(20 años después)**

Quien soy, seguro quieren saberlo, toda mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como lo pensé, las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para mí, ni para todas las aves que han sufrido mucho con esa etapa de la guerra, aún tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar ese tipo de cosas, siento que aun esto no ha acabado, puede que nos espere otras cosas pero aún peores, eso es lo que aun temo, no solo en mí mismo, sino por la vida de otras aves.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás entendí esa parte de que los halcones con uniforme blanco, conocidos como, Los merengues, me estaban buscando, lo que eso me hizo cuestionarlo durante todos los años, porque, no sé, pero lo que si se, y espero que siga así, es que todo ya acabo, que viene a todo eso, estoy hablando de que la guerra finalmente acabo, todo está más tranquilo, más relajado, y todas las aves están viviendo en paz por sus vidas, y eso es lo que siempre quiero, y que sea así por siempre.

Debería estar viviendo en una casa común y corriente, pero la verdad, jamás llegue en vivir en un lugar tan gigantesco como este, de que estoy hablando, hablo de que vivo en una mansión, es como si se juntaran 4 casas normales para formar una gran mansión como de este tipo, y la verdad, me siento muy feliz por haber llegado hasta este punto.

Pero hay algo que jamás he tenido, no he tenido a nadie que se me acercara, es decir, no he tenido nada de amigos, y siempre he sido el hazme reír de toda mi vida, tengo algunos recuerdos que aún no he podido olvidad, desde que estuve en primaria hasta la preparatoria, nose porque, pero siempre he recibido mucho apoyo, y todo se lo debo a mi Tío Omar, después de todo, el hizo todo por mí, ahora es mi turno en devolverle esos cuidados, ya que tiene algunas enfermedades que parecen ser muy graves, solo espero que se siga manteniendo en un mejor estado, aunque como lo dije antes, nunca tuve al mejor tío que me haya dado todo, ni siquiera me dijo desde un principio en que iba a pagar y comprar un lugar como de estos, pero además, en haber cuidado mucho de mi desde mi corta edad, como quisiera que mi madre estuviera muy orgullosa de mi, como la extraño, aun necesito mucho de ella, pero desgraciadamente el destino me hizo quitarlo, cuando Omar me conto sobre el día en que murió, me sentí muy terrible, me conto mucho sobre ese trágico accidente, el hizo todo para que se pudiera salvar, pero lamentablemente no fue así, su oxigeno le comenzó a fallar desesperadamente, y no pudo salvarse rápidamente, bueno, al menos ella está descansando en un lugar muy tranquilo, junto con mi padre.

Pero…hay algo que aún no he logrado comprender, mi padre, como era el, porque no estuvo conmigo cuando nací del huevo, y porque no pude conocer su rostro, quizá ande pensando en una cosa, es decir, y si el…no está muerto como ella misma me lo digo, que tal si…siga vivo, puede que eso sea imposible, pero porque no, como lo dicen por ahí, siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para descubrir la verdadera y nueva esperanza.

En fin, todo eso se vivió en el pasado, pero no descansare en tener esa esperanza de que él pueda estar vivo, al menos para mí, lo que sigue ahora, es continuar en seguir adelante, mi nombre es Blu, lose, como azul en inglés, pero es un buen nombre, tengo 20 años, y estoy por cursar la Universidad, la última etapa de preparación, para empezar a dar mis primeros éxitos de mi vida, y jamás decepcionar a Omar, quien se le ve últimamente muy feliz, ya que está viviendo tranquilamente con mi tía Mari, su amor de la vida, y me alegra mucho de verlo una vez mas así, ojala espero tener a alguien que me vea por como soy, después de todo, no soy de esos machos que buscan placer, yo soy una ave que está hecha para amar…y espero que mi corazón pueda estar… lleno de amor

* * *

Una mañana nueva estaba iniciando, el sol empezaba a salir poco a poco, y dentro de la mansión, se encontraba un guacamayo azul, dormido tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando se escuchó que la puerta se estaba abriendo, y un halcón iba entrando a su habitación a despertarlo, con el desayuno en sus alas

"Blu, despierta hijo, ya amaneció"- dijo el halcón con voz femenina, era Mari, la tía de Blu.

"mmmm, buenos días tía"- saludo Blu comenzando a despertar.

"Espero que hayas descansado todo lo que pudiste, porque la Universidad te mantendrá despierto por 8 horas"- dijo en tono burlón Mari.

"No te preocupes por mi tía, jamás me duermo en clases, por lo visto soy el único que ha entendido todo"- dijo Blu.

"Lose, y me siento muy orgullosa de ti, me alegra que ya estés en lo último de la preparación, sé que la Economía no es tan fácil de superar, al contrario, es muy difícil, pero al menos sé muy bien que lo podrás lograr"- dijo Mari acariciando el rostro de Blu, dejando a un lado su desayuno.

"Bueno Blu, yo me retiro, tengo que poner a mis sirvientes en que arreglen tu habitación"- dijo Mari mientras se retiraba.

"Ahh, y por cierto, Omar te está esperando en la sala, tiene algo muy especial para ti"- dijo Mari saliendo del habitación.

Blu miro su desayuno, un plato de panqueques con jugo de manzana, el mejor desayuno para empezar el nuevo día, por lo que termino en acabárselo hasta empezar a arreglarse.

* * *

**30 min después…**

Blu ya estaba arreglado, listo para irse a la Universidad, llego hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba Omar, sentado en su sillón especial, llevaba algo en sus alas.

"oo, buenos días Blu"- saludo Omar.

"Buenos días tío, mi tía Mari me dijo que necesitabas verme antes de que me fuera, cierto"- pregunto Blu.

"Si hijo, antes de que te fueras, quería darte algo especial, puede que finalmente haya acabado la guerra, y espero que no vuelva a darse por mucho tiempo, lo que vengo a decirte es…que quiero darte algo muy especial"- dijo Omar mientras revelaba sobre sus alas, un collar de oro, en forma de un rifle de asalto.

"Sé que me quedan muy pocos años más de vida hijo, pero le prometí mucho a tu madre que daría lo que fuera para poder cuidarte, y mantenerte de los peligros que andan existiendo en estos momentos, y se también que ya estás muy grande como para enfrentarlos tu solo, lo único que quiero es…mantenerte a salvo"- dijo Omar mientras empezaba a toser levemente, llamando la atención de Blu.

Blu corrió para estar a su lado, lo recostó en el sillón, tenía en su vaso lo que quedaba de jugo, por lo que se lo dio para que le ayudara un poco.

"Tío…te agradezco mucho lo que hacer por mí, no lo niego, nunca pensé en que llegaría hasta esta vida, y me alegra que andes haciendo por mí, pero recuerda que estas en una situación que es de vida a muerte, necesitas estar en buena salud"- dijo Blu para tomar el collar de Omar, comenzando en ponérselo.

"No te preocupes por mí, hijo, no lo digo por vergüenza, solo quiero que lo entiendas"- dijo Omar de manera segura.

Blu sonrió levemente, por lo que termino abrazando cuidadosamente a su tío para no lastimarlo.

"Lo entiendo, perfectamente"- dijo Blu.

"Bien Blu, será mejor que llegues a tiempo a tu primer día de clases, la universidad te empieza a invadir de los nervios, pero como te lo dijo Mari, lo podrás lograr"- dijo Omar deseándole suerte a Blu.

Blu simplemente hizo seña de te lo prometo, saliendo de la mansión, para lograr volando en camino a su siguiente destino.

**45 min después…**

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo, Blu había llegado a la universidad autónoma de Brasil, conocido como, UVB, era un lugar muy grande, tenía 5 pisos, mide más de 50m, y muchas aves comenzaban a llegar para comenzar una nueva preparación.

Blu caminaba lentamente mientras admiraba el lugar, mientras pensaba en su mente.

"_Valla, sí que es un lugar muy gigante, tan solo mírenlo, tiene 5 pisos, está al 100 por ciento de limpia, pero quiero conocer también su interior, solo espero tener algo que jamás pude tener durante mi vida escolar…amigos"_

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando termino chocando de cabeza hacia otra ave, provocando que tirara accidentalmente algunos cuadernos que llevaba en sus alas.

"Auch!, oye, fíjate por donde caminar tonto, andas sordo"- susurro el ave con voz femenina.

"Opps, perdón, no fue mi intención en chocar contigo"- dijo Blu tratando de ayudar al ave.

"mi rostro, ojala no me falte ningún…"- dijo la hembra, pero se quedó callada por un momento mientras miraba a Blu.

"Perdóname, no quería que yo…"- trato de disculparse cuando vio que la hembra lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, Blu al verla también, quedo con ojos cuadrados.

El ave que estaba teniendo Blu, era una guacamaya azul celeste, con ojos color verde turquesa, y una hermosa figura que mostraba en su cuerpo.

"Amm…puedes ya…soltarme"- dijo la hembra, quien empezaba a sonrojarse un poco.

"Que, así claro, lo siento"- reacciono a Blu mientras soltaba a la hembra, ayudándola a recoger sus cuadernos.

"Discúlpame si te haya chocado accidentalmente, si aún sigues molesta, me disculpo mucho"- se lamentó Blu.

"No, descuida, no me dolió mucho, es solo que tan poco me fije bien"- dijo la guacamaya.

"Bueno, uno también se preocupa por lo que hizo, ya sabes, buzo caperuza próximamente, para mi claro"- dijo Blu en tono de burla, provocando que la guacamaya se riera.

"Eres muy gracioso, cómo te llamas por cierto"- pregunto la guacamaya.

"Me llamo Blu, azul en inglés, como el cielo claro"- se presentó.

"Valla, es un lindo nombre…el mío es Perla"- se presentó la guacamaya.

"Valla, es un nombre muy hermoso, como tu claro"- dijo Blu de manera nerviosa.

Perla sonrió levemente, sintiendo un ligero rubor en su rostro, Blu por su parte, comenzó a conocer a uno de los primeros amigos de toda su vida, quien en su contrario, empezar a hablar con una chica.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho.**

**Les tengo buenas noticias, a pesar de que me falte poco tiempo para entrar a universidad, mi horario no será tan pesado como lo pensé, por lo que seguiré actualizando seguidamente.**

**Y como siempre, acepto sus reviews, me gustaría también saber si les está interesando mucho mi segundo proyecto.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


End file.
